


Random Glee Ficlets

by WithDemonWings



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithDemonWings/pseuds/WithDemonWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random Glee ficlets, and half formed ideas that are in no way connected. Ratings and warnings by chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unicorns & Leprachauns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana's thoughts on finding out that Brittany and Rory are together. For my good friend, HeMo!

I don’t know how I didn’t see it coming. There aren’t many people who could resist Britt’s innocents. Not even Hummel could, and he’s gayer than a 3 dollar bill.

They’re even worse than “Klaine”, who comes up with that shit? It’s nauseating.

They weren’t super obvious about it at first. That must have been Ireland’s idea. Britt isn’t shy about showing how she feels. It must be killing her not telling anyone. Not telling me.

 Please tell me, oh for the love of… he’s fumbling his steps so… oh Britt, she fell for it!

I want to be mad at her, at them, but I don’t have the energy for it anymore. He cares about her, he really does. And she’s starting to understand him. I still have no idea what the hell he’s talking about half the time but, whatever. I don’t have to.

I know I should be angrier at them, but I just want her to be happy. And watching them, she has a beautiful laugh.

I can’t watch them…

I can’t believe I just shared a moment of pain with Wheels.

It’s his own fault for calling her stupid. Seriously, who does that?

They’re kissing. Fucking awesome. I want to leave, and I can tell Abrams does too, but it’s hard when Ireland clearly makes her happy.

No baby, no one’s as good as your dolphin-unicorn. Dolphcorn? Uniphin? Oh No! I am not thinking like them! Just no.

‘If you hurt her, I will kill you.’

Oh was that out loud? Apparently.

And all I understood was love. Boy better treat her right.

 


	2. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hudmel's are on a camping trip, and while Carole takes Finn to see to his sunburn and poison ivy rash, Puck and his sister come tumbling out of the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one mentions child abandonment. Possible PucKurt, if you squint.

Kurt was *not* looking forward to this two week camping trip that his father and Carole insisted would be “good family bonding time.”

He hated camping, his father new that, but his opinion didn’t matter, because Finn had never been and he’d been like an overexcited puppy when it had been suggested.

So what Finn wanted, Finn got.

Except for when two days into the two week trip, Finn had a sunburn, because he wouldn’t listen to Carole, and poison ivy because he wouldn’t listen to Kurt and all his clothes were wet because he hadn’t listened to Burt.

Kurt, however, was having a better time than he had thought he would. He got to swim in a lake every morning, he didn’t have to worry about anyone calling or texting him, because there was a trip ban on anything electronic. Not that anything would work out here. Kurt had his DS, and MP3 player but they were only for night when he couldn’t read, or draw.

The third morning, Carole drove Finn back to civilization so he could get something for his burn/rash, leaving Kurt and Burt alone for several days. It was an opportunity for them to renew their bond that was slowly being torn apart.

They talked about everything, or rather Kurt told Burt about the bullying at school, and why he wasn’t talked to Blaine anymore, and why Mercedes was never around anymore, but Brittany, Santana and Rachel were. He just talked about everything.

Five days into the trip, when Carole and Finn were supposed to be back, someone came stumbling out of the bushes, swearing something fierce.

‘Noah?’ Kurt asked in surprise, as he lowered the stick he’d been wielding as a weapon.

‘Thank fuck!’ Puck blurted, pulling Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

‘Puck?’ Burt asked in confusion.

‘Oh, uh, sorry Mr. H.’

‘No-No!’ A scared voice came from the woods.

‘Shit,’ Noah shrugged off his bag, before dropping it and the others he was carrying on the ground at Kurt’s feet, and rushing into the woods. He came back a few a few minutes later with his sister, Sarah.

Sarah immediately latched onto Kurt, who only mirrored his father’s confused expression.

‘I’m sorry, but my mother and her new toy decided to up and leave us stranded here. I knew you guys were here, but Finn didn’t tell me what site,’ Puck explained, as he downed the entire bottle of water that Burt had given him.

‘When did that happen?’ Burt asked, clearly trying to control his fury that Kurt could almost feel.

Puck flushed, and looked at his feet, ‘about three days ago.’

Burt immediately rushed to Puck, pulling him into his arms, as Kurt took Sarah to get something to eat.

Puck clutched at Burt’s shirt, sobbing into the older man. After a few minutes, he pulled away as he tried to apologize, but Burt wouldn’t let him.

He cupped Puck’s face so the teen had to look at him, ‘this isn’t your fault. You have nothing to apologize for. What your mother did was reprehensible, and is punishable by law. You and your sister are more than welcome to stay here, or when Carole gets back, we can take you home. It’s totally up to you.’

He glanced at Sarah and Kurt, who were splashing in the shallow water. She was laughing as she tried to get Kurt with a pail of water.

‘I think, staying would be good,’ Puck replied with a small smile.

‘Okay, we’ll go and see the camp director when Carole and Finn get back, but you can stay,’ Burt replied.

Puck nodded, but before either one could say anything else, Burt’s truck was rumbling back to the site.

‘What happened to Finn?’ Puck asked, watching as the other teen limped from the truck.

Burt smirked, ‘he didn’t listen to anyone and got a bad sunburn and poison ivy.’ Puck let out a bark of laughter.

‘What’s so funny?’ Finn asked, joining them. Not all curious as to why Puck and Sarah were around.

‘You man,’ he smirked, as he clapped Finn’s back, causing him to yelp in pain.

‘It’s your own fault,’ Kurt yelled back.

‘What are you guys doing here?’ Finn finally asked as Sarah came running up, wanting to greet her Aunt Carole.

‘We were camping with Ma and the ass hat and they just up and left us one night,’ Puck replied. It wasn’t so hard to say now that he’d told Burt and there was a plan.

He just hoped that he’d be able to stay with Sarah.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of this one, but whatever thread I had for it is gone, so if you are so inspired, feel free to continue on with it, or let me know of any ideas!


	3. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes that he's lost any chance he's had with Kurt. Klaine, with a hinting of pre Suck if you squint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly inspired by the song "Someone Like You" by Adele.

The pair weren’t as obviously affectionate as Mike and Tina, or Rachel and Finn, or even Santana and Brittany, but if you knew what to look for it was glaringly obvious.

Kurt would get that shy smile and his ears were turn pink when Blaine talked about him, and Blaine would gaze at Kurt with such intensity it was a wonder that either of them didn’t combust.

But here, now as he watched the pair in the pool, laughing and tossing each other about and seeing Kurt so… _free_ , Sam knew that he had lost his chance to be with the countertenor.

If he’d even had a chance in the first place.

He sighed but didn’t move from his spot, watching as Kurt spluttered to the surface, laughing as he launched a Nerf ball at Blaine’s head.

‘You gonna stand here and stare at them all day, or can I convince you to join them?’ Puck asked, mildly amused from where he leaned against the counter, eating an apple.

Sam tried to smile but he knew Puck could see through it, ‘yeah, I just needed to let go.’

Puck slung an arm around Sam’s shoulders, ‘come on then. The only way to let go is by repeated exposure.’

Sam nodded even if he didn’t quite understand, but wondering if Puck was speaking from experience.


	4. WereWorld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were's are of the norm. Most are born, but some are made. Puck has finally caught the scent of his mate, but it's fleeting at best and he can't find Mate. When he finally does, he finds that someone else tried to claim his mate. PucKurt

_Werewolves, and other Were’s, are common among people. They are either born or created; born Were’s are stronger than one’s that are created. They are a society unto themselves, they take care of each other and they punish the criminals. However if they attack a citizen than they must deal with the norm and the Were council._

Puck was late that morning, thanks to his useless mother.

As he headed to his first class, he stopped in his tracks as a delicious scent tickled his nose, he couldn’t pin point anything specific other than Mate. He growled lowly and tried to follow it but he didn’t get very far before the enticing aroma vanished into the sea of unwashed teenager and too much perfume.

With a sigh Puck headed to class.

He was assaulted another four times by the scent throughout the day.

After class he caught a whiff of it as he headed to his next class, and when he tried to find it the sickly sweetness of Rachel’s vanilla perfume overrode anything else.

At lunch he breathed in the fresh clean smell of a forest rain and he managed to follow it to the cafeteria, where he lost it in the smell of mystery meats and lusty teenager.

As he headed to the bathroom during his class after lunch he smelt it again, finally recognizing the coconut that was part of the scent. He loved coconut. But then Mike appeared from the bathroom and whatever his cologne of the week was caused Puck to sneeze.

By the time he caught the scent in the nurse’s ofeHe stopppsjdfice, still strong and there and oh so arousing. It reeked of Mate and Puck just wanted to throw them down and pound into the willing body and _Claim_. The nurses strawberry scent calmed him somewhat but he needed to find his mate.

As soon as the last bell rang, Puck was in the hall, sniffing and snuffling, trying to find Mate.

His search however was fruitless; whenever he thought he had the scent there was something off about it.

He growled at someone and stormed into the choir room.

‘Puck, you okay?’ Sam asked, he was the next strongest wolf in the room, after Puck, and had picked up on Puck’s aggravation.

‘Mate,’ Puck growled, irritably, several eyes widened in realization. Some of them moved away from Puck while several moved closer. There wasn’t anyone thing that set off a mates scent. When Brittany had started to spend more time with Artie his sent had grown steadily stronger, but it had been so gradual Brittany had almost missed it.

The first time Sam had stepped into the choir room he had known that Mercedes was his and his alone.

 

Brittany clapped in delight; ‘oh it’s so much fun having a mate!’ she beamed at Artie, who grinned back, his cheeks stained pink.

Kurt, who hadn’t been in school for the last couple of days, suddenly stumbled into the room, looking flustered and about to burst into tears.

Puck whipped around.

Mate!

He suddenly had Kurt against the wall, inhaling his scent. Puck visibly calmed.

Kurt, however, whimpered in fear and tensed, his muscles trembling and his eyes squeezed shut.

 Puck backed off slightly, watching his Mate in confusion and hurt.

‘Kurt?’ he asked, making a soft growling/purring to try to calm Kurt.

‘Please, no more, I won’t tell,’ he whimpered.

Brittany suddenly shoved Puck out of the way and gently cupped Kurt’s face, ‘hush, cub,’ she whispered softly.

Kurt blinked at the blond, not quite understanding what was going on, ‘no one is going to hurt you,’ she offered, pulling him into a hug, Puck lingering behind her.

The pair stood together, Kurt clinging to Brittany, for several minutes. Everyone else was watching the trio in awkward silence.

‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered when he pulled away, his comment directed more to Puck than anyone else.

Puck moved in, taking Brittany’s place, ‘there’s no need to apologize for anything. You didn’t do anything wrong.’

‘But...’ Kurt, for once, didn’t know what to say. He unravelled his scarf from his neck, several of the others hissed as he revealed a nasty, fresh-looking scar.

‘Who did this?’ Puck hissed, as he ran a deceptively gentle hand along the scar.

‘Please,’ Kurt whimpered, as his eyes closed and tears finally spilled from his eyes.

Puck pulled him into his arms, ‘can you tell me what happened?’

Kurt shuddered, ‘I was out for a jog after school the other day, when he just, came out of nowhere. He has half turned, but he couldn’t keep the form for long, but he managed to bite me and then he... he...’ he trailed off, unable to continue.

Puck lowered Kurt to the floor as Mike, Brittany, Sam and Schuester curl around the pair, offering what comfort they could.

The others watched in confusion and concern. None of them had seen Kurt for the last couple of days, and now, to see him, like this... whatever happened to him had to have been pretty bad.

‘Did he do anything to you, other than the bite?’ Schuester asked, as the eldest male, he was the defacto leader of the Pack.

Kurt shook his head, the group letting out a collective sigh of relief, ‘he tried, but then someone stopped him. We weren’t in a very secluded spot and I guess someone heard me. They called the cops and they arrested him.’

Quinn and Artie did their best to keep the others from rushing forward. This was a pack matter, they could comfort Kurt after they calmed him down and got the information he needed.

Puck tried not to growl, not only would the attacker have to deal with the police, but he’d also have to deal with the council.

‘Who did this Kurt?’ Schuester asked, as Puck and Brittany kept petting Kurt. Mike was simply letting Kurt use his warmth.

Kurt shook his head, ‘I don’t want Puck to get in trouble,’ he admitted softly.

‘I won’t,’ the bigger boy blurted, garnering a glare from Schuester.

‘Kurt, whatever Puck does, it’s justified. You are his mate, and that guy, he hurt you.’

‘I can’t do anything to him, not yet, because he brought you to me,’ Puck offered, pulling Kurt in closer, ‘but I can keep you safe. But I can’t if I don’t know who it was.’

Kurt’s trembling, which had subsided, returned with a vengeance, ‘no, please, he said that I was his and that if I told anyone, they wouldn’t believe me. He said he’d kill me, please.’

He suddenly began to struggle, ‘I can’t be here. Let me go, please.’ It was like he suddenly realised he were he was.

No one moved as Puck pushed Kurt’s face into his shoulder, ‘You are not his, because you are mine. Take in my scent. You belong to me, and I will _not_ hurt you or let anyone else hurt you.’

Kurt whimpered and tilted his head to the side, giving Puck more access, because he could smell the truth on Puck, ‘please.’

Puck growled as his teeth elongated and he bit into Kurt’s shoulder, over the fresh scar. A wolf other than his mate had tried to claim him and it was playing havoc with his emotions.

Once the new claim settled in a few days, Kurt would be back to normal, however, they still had to deal with the rogue wolf who had tried to claim another’s mate.

‘Karofsky,’ Kurt muttered softly.

Puck growled as the others rushed to the doors, intent on killing the brute.

‘Sit down!’ Schuester growled angrily, causing everyone to stop moving and sit down where they were.

‘There is nothing you can do right now, so there is no point in rushing off to do something drastic,’ he stated, glaring at them all. ‘Karofsky is in jail right now, so even if you could find him, you wouldn’t be able to do anything. So, everyone is going to go home and rest. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.’

Puck lifted the smaller Kurt into his arms, and was the first to leave, Finn trailing behind with their bags.

 


	5. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the heartfelt (but kinda lame) make up between Kurt and Blaine in last night's episode (Dance With Somebody). So slight spoilers for that episode?

Blaine took a fortifying breath as he looked at the small box in his hands. This whole thing with Kurt had gotten out of hand. They had both overreacted and underreacted and just not handled it well at all.

So Blaine took another fortifying breath and almost fell off the front step when the front door was wrenched open and Finn almost plowed into him.

‘Sorry dude, Rachel called,’ Finn shouted as he all but ran down halfway down the block before turning around and coming back, remembering he could drive one of the cars.

He gave a stunned Blaine a sheepish smile before driving off.

Blaine shook his head and turned back to the door, Burt was watching him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Burt started talking before Blaine could say anything, ‘Kurt shouldn’t have done what he did, or at least told you about it, but you’d been acting distant for weeks. I thought you were going to break his heart and you did, just not the way I thought.’ He sighed, ‘I like you Blaine and I know Kurt is head over heels in love with you so just try to talk to each other?’

Blaine was saved from answering when Carole appeared with a wide grin.

‘He’s really gone all out,’ she offered, she hadn’t really gotten all the details but she knew that Kurt felt bad enough for what he’d done, intentional or not. ‘Come on, babe,’ she added as she tugged Burt to the now waiting taxi.

When Blaine turned back to the front door for the third time he found a sheepish looking Kurt, who began to talk even before Blaine could move into the house.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t think about what my leaving would mean for you, or how it would look. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I love you.’

Blaine simply blinked at Kurt for a moment before he mentally threw up his hands and pushed Kurt up against the nearest wall and ravished his mouth.

‘I’m sorry too,’ he panted against Kurt’s mouth. ‘I panicked; I don’t know what to do without you. The thought of losing you, it… I love you so, so much…’ he trailed off, not really sure how to put it into words. So instead he kissed Kurt again, as he slipped the small box into Kurt’s hand.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt half asked, half chastised even as he eagerly opened it.

‘I know, but I wanted to do this. I needed to give this to you.’

Kurt had to bite back a sob, because the last few days had been far too much for him and this…

‘I love it,’ Kurt rasped as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug, and buried himself in his shoulder.

Blaine blinked furiously as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

They reluctantly broke apart, and brushed away the others tears and Kurt had Blaine fasten the Good Luck Bear pin to his vest.

‘I’ll wear it on everything,’ he vowed, with an affectionate kiss.

Okay, so maybe they weren’t the perfect couple, who was? But they were perfect for each other.


	6. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a friend, who wanted Blaine's reaction to a sleepy Kurt. She had a picture and this what I came up with. She really liked it, hope you do too!

Blaine had always been an early riser, except when he drank his weight in alcohol, but he hadn’t so he was up before Kurt and he smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend sleep.

After a trip to the bathroom and then the kitchen, he stood in the doorway of their bedroom, in their apartment and watched Kurt, who had rolled into Blaine’s warmth and was cuddling his pillow. The sheet only just covered Kurt’s hips.

Their apartment; he still couldn’t get over that. Grinning stupidly, Blaine headed back to the kitchen to make breakfast to celebrate their first night in their first apartment.

He totally didn’t giggle, but he cleared his throat before taking a mouthful of coffee and burning himself.

Several minutes later, as he was belting out Pink, he spun around and found Kurt shuffling into the kitchen. Blaine’s mouth went try as he stared at Kurt.

Completely oblivious to everything but the coffee as he yawned again, rubbing his eye.

Blaine knew Kurt had never looked better than he did at that moment. With his dishevelled hair, pillow case creases on his cheek, too large sweater that kept falling off his left shoulder and his black boxer briefs that didn’t quite meet. Blaine wanted to lick the patch of skin that he kept getting flashes of.

Turning to face Blaine, who was wearing cotton pajama pants and a blue t-shirt, Kurt grinned and grabbed a plate of pancakes as he took a careful mouthful of sweetened coffee.

“Your pancakes are burning,” he offered as he sauntered back to the bedroom, where most of their furniture was.

Blaine blinked himself out of his Kurt induced stupor and cursed as he scraped the burnt pancakes off the pan.

“And bring the peanut butter!” Kurt shouted, causing Blaine to chuckle as he dished out pancakes for himself and grabbing the bowl of fruit and peanut butter, rushed into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 


End file.
